


Nefarious Sort

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Big Bang, Complete, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Thief Eames, college student!Arthur, joining the mile high club, sorta big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His flight from Boston hadn't been terribly long, but the next one would be a 16 hour marathon pain-in-the-ass, and as much as he'd love to enjoy his time in Ishigaki, he wasn't exactly going on vacation. He was going to kill a person. He didn't know who yet,and he didn’t look forward to finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a much larger Big Bang fic but while the whole thing was on hold I couldn't leave this sitting around. It works as a stand alone oneshot and eventually I hope to finish it out. This has had a light read over so if there are still mistakes I apologize! I hope you enjoy it!

“Do we have a deal, Mr. Cohen?”

Arthur rubbed his clammy hands together and drew in a shaky breath. “ I don’t exactly have much of a choice ,” he whispered.

“It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cohen. I'm sure your sister will appreciate your efforts,” the man said gruffly, before gathering the photographs on the table in front of him. Silently, he stood and motioned to the men by the door.

Arthur was yanked from his chair with a pained gasp: a sack blacked out his vision.

 

-^-^-^-^-

 

Arthur was jerked out of his thoughts by his phone chiming. He cleared his throat and glanced around the busy airport lobby before unlocking his phone and clearing the alarm. He had twenty minutes before his next flight started boarding. He stood and twisted his back, sighing happily at the loud pops going up his spine; the two hour layover was wreaking havoc on his back. His flight from Boston hadn't been terribly long, but the next one would be a 16 hour marathon pain-in-the-ass, and as much as he'd love to enjoy his time in Ishigaki, he wasn't exactly going on vacation. He was going to kill a person. He didn't know who yet,and he didn’t look forward to finding out. He did his best not to think about it as he picked up his carry on and headed to the Starbucks for a quick cup of coffee.

After joining the line, the phone of the person behind him began playing You Don't Know You're Beautiful at an entirely uncalled for volume. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Yes?” A smoothly accented, but exasperated voice asked, silencing the horrid music. “Bloody hell! You're just telling me now that my flight's been changed? This is ridiculous! I've got my neck out right now for you. This better be worth my while.”

Arthur was distracted by his coffee arriving and he quickly left the shop, picking up his pace to make it to his gate on time. When he reached his gate, he looked at his watch and frowned; getting coffee had only taken ten minutes. He smoothed some of the wrinkles out of his t-shirt before settling into a molded plastic chair,wishing he'd just taken his time instead of having to sit in nouveau modern hell.

As he sipped his coffee, as familiar voice filtered through the din around him. It was the guy from Starbucks, he was sure; the accent was definitely a distinctive one. Curious, he turned to see where the voice was coming from, his coffee nearly slipping from his fingers as he did. He swallowed hard as he watched the man lean over the gate's reception desk, a flirty grin spreading across his plush lips. The baby blue shirt he wore brought out the gray in his eyes. 

Damn, he was hot. Arthur tried not to be too blatant, but couldn’t help staring at the man’s ass and the way his black dress pants fit perfectly.

When the man glanced in his direction, Arthur quickly averted his gaze, hoping he didn't look like a total creeper. Why was he looking anyway? He wasn't going on a pleasure trip! He had a job to do. 

On the other hand he had a part to play, and if he had to act natural, he might as well let himself enjoy what little time he had he reasoned. Arthur continued to argue with himself, shaking his head and swallowing the last steaming mouthful of coffee just as the gate attendant announced that business class was now boarding. He had to admit he was surprised that his “bosses” had spent so much money on tickets, hotels, and expenses, when he was almost positive he wasn't supposed to be coming back from this little job. Maybe it was a going away gift. Make him more comfortable before offing him.

Arthur quickly tossed his empty cup and shuffled into the line to have his pass scanned. He glanced around and tried to convince himself he wasn't looking for the hot Englishman, but it wasn’t like he was anywhere to be seen anyway. He gave the attendant a polite nod as she scanned his pass and headed down the hallway, his carry on bag already feeling heavy on his shoulder.

When the overly cheerful attendant pointed him in the direction of his seat, he was pleased to see he had the window. He quickly slid his bag under his seat and settled in, pulling out his e-reader.

By the time they took off, he'd almost convinced himself to enjoy the time he had before he had to end someone's life. Almost.

-^-^-^-^-^-

Arthur blinked and shook the cobwebs out of his head as the plane taxied for take off. He had dazed out for a moment. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, the screen on his reader had long since gone black. He tucked it safely next to him until the plane was in the air before turning it back on. He continued to read until nature started screaming at him and he had to get up. He hated airplane bathrooms, but he knew this was going to happen sooner or later: might as well get it over with.

He stood, stretching his stiff legs as he quietly made his way to the front of the plane. As he headed towards the glowing restroom light, an all too familiar voice caught his attention.

It was that English guy again...and was that someone giggling?

Arthur tried to stop himself from snooping, but he soon found himself peeking around the corner to see that broad back stretching baby blue fabric as the guy rested on one arm, leaning close to a giggling blond Was that shirt…PAISLEY?

When her eyes met Arthur's she started, and he quickly ducked into the restroom before the Englishman could turn and see him. 

He examined himself in the mirror, taking in how the last few weeks had weathered his appearance. Until three weeks ago he was a just an information technology student with a semi-harmless hobby of hacking and petty theft but still his own free agent. The thought that someone else now controlled his life sent a shudder down his spine, images of his enraged father coming to the front of his mind.

He’d fought long and hard to get away from a controlling influence, just to fall right under another. He hated dwelling on what was to come, but he felt like he was looking at a different person. Someone who'd kill to save his own ass even when it might not really be safe in the end anyway.

Did that line on his forehead exist before he agreed to kill a man? Were his eyes different? Could everyone who looked into his eyes see it? Sure, he was a hacker and a thief; he'd even once shot a man in the leg when a simple plan had gone bad. He'd started going to the gun range after that for fear that next time he'd accidentally kill someone.

Now he didn’t have a choice. He had to kill someone. All that training so that this wouldn’t happen accidentally was now going to be used to do exactly that. His sister's life was on the line though, if there was anyone in this world he would kill for it was her. The one shining light in his shit hole of a life. 

Arthur turned away with a sigh, heaving a shaky breath before he relieved himself. He’d just go back to petty stuff when he got back. If he got back.

When he stepped back out a few minutes later, the man and the attendant were gone. Not that he was looking of course. When he got close to his seat a flash of blue caught his attention. Arthur froze and brought his eyes up from the garish airline carpet, his jaw hanging slack as he saw the Englishman sitting in the seat next to his, looking like he'd been there all along. Arthur stood frozen in front of the man until he looked up from the inflight magazine and gave a crooked smile.

“Um...that's my seat,” Arthur muttered dumbly.

“So it is! Sorry, apparently I seated myself in the wrong spot. The attendant was lovely enough to show me the correct one,” the man said cheerfully as he closed the magazine and pulled his knees to the side, not really clearing any more room for Arthur to pass.

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to ease his way to his seat without touching the interloper too much. Before he knew it, his foot tangled with the man's and he cursed under his breath when he found himself falling awkwardly. The other man chuckled as he steadied him with a hand firmly on his backside.

“All Right there, mate?” He gave Arthur a lip biting grin that said the inappropriately placed hand was most likely not an accident.

“Fine,” Arthur huffed as flung himself into his seat, turning his face away under the guise of finding his e reader, so the man couldn't see the heat rising to his cheeks.

“I'm Nathan,” He said a few awkward moments later, offering his hand.

“Arthur,” He muttered, taking Nathan's hand in a firm shake, still fumbling absently with his e reader.

“So, Arthur,” His name rolled off Nathan's tongue as he leaned closer in the seat. “What brings you to Japan?”

“Ishigaki actually... I'm going there on business.”

“Oh? Seems we're headed to the same place. I hear there are lovely beaches there. Sadly I’m going there on business as well, though I do plan to enjoy all the island has to offer in my spare time.”

Arthur nodded, unable to help returning the grin that Nathan flashed him. He could swear the man was flirting with him, but surely he was mistaken. He glanced down at his borrowed jeans with rips in the knees, and his well worn Ramones t-shirt (which had previously been a sleep shirt), with an inward groan. He felt like such a mess and he was sure he looked the part. He'd let his hair dry in its natural waves, knowing it took years off his face even though he hated it. There was no way this guy was really flirting with him.

“Well, I don't think I’ll get to have much fun while I’m there. It looks like my schedule will be pretty full,” Arthur sighed, looking out the window; halfway wondering if he could see Boston from there, and his thoughts turned to his sister. Audrey was out there somewhere with people watching her every move. Arthur clenched his jaw, forcing his thoughts somewhere else. It took a moment before he realized the other man was still talking.

“...I hear it has a lighthouse and everything!” Nathan's gray eyes were bright with excitement, and Arthur realized he was completely lost.

“Wow, that sounds really great!” Arthur added, hoping it didn't show that he hadn't been paying attention.

“You weren't listening to any of that were you?” Nathan teased.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be! We're going to be stuck together for quite a while, I fear.” 

Okay. This guy was definitely flirting with him now. His body was angled towards Arthur, invading his space across the arm rest. Arthur had unconsciously leaned back against the wall at some point, attempting to keep some distance between them.

“So as not to run through topics too quickly; let's start with the basics. Where are you from, Arthur? From the accent I’m guessing North Eastern? Massachusetts,maybe?” Nathan drawled, slowly moving back into his own space.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “Boston, actually.”

“Ah, Boston. I've been there before, lovely place. College student I assume? Or recent grad?”

“I said I was here on business. What makes you assume I'm still in college?”

“College students have business as well. Though granted most of that business is of the nefarious sort,” Nathan’s eyes traveled over Arthur none too subtly, before he leaned in conspiratorially. “Is your business of a nefarious sort, Arthur?”

“What?!” Arthur sputtered, his heart hammering in his chest. “No! Of course not!”

A lopsided grin spread across Nathan’s face. “Then what kind of business does a College student have in Ishigaki?”

“What business is it of yours?” Arthur sniped, dodging the question.

“Well, none really. Just curious; making small talk.”

“Okay, so what business does a man like you have in Ishigaki?”

“I’m going there to sell something,” Nathan said smoothly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Like that isn’t vague enough. Sounds like you might be here on some nefarious business of your own.”

“Point taken. Change of subject then?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Of course this frankly gorgeous man wasn’t on the up and up, he was definitely picking up on a dangerous vibe, not that Arthur himself was exactly on the straight and narrow either. So he nodded and decided to just chill out and at least enjoy the rest of the flight. He’d most likely never see this man again anyway, so what harm could it do?

“Okay then Nathan, where are you from?” Arthur asked, raising a brow playfully.

“London. Doesn’t the accent give it away?”

“Well yeah you have an English accent, but that doesn’t automatically mean you’re from London. I’m just not familiar enough with the accents to pick out each region yet.”

“Oh well, my accent is kind of from all over anyway,” Nathan commented offhandedly.

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked, furrowing his brow, but Nathan ignored the question.

“So what college are you attending? If you are, in fact, a college student.”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “ I’m in college. Harvard.”

“Oh, well that’s quite a school there,” Nathan seemed impressed and Arthur couldn’t help but preen a little.

“Yeah, it’s a great school. I’m a junior this year. Spend most of my free time fixing grades.”

Nathan barked a surprised laugh and Arthur couldn’t help but join him. “I knew you were a troublemaker the moment I saw you.”

“Oh yeah? I thought the same thing about you.”

“Rightly so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur found himself laughing, Nathan had turned out to not only be a pretty face but rather clever too. They were currently enjoying their inflight lunch, Arthur opting for the chicken which turned out to be surprisingly eatable (likely due to the perks of being in business class over coach), and Nathan choosing the beef. They continued to chat and flirt as the hours started to wind away. 

They were seven hours in when the overly sweet attendant came by and collected their plates. Arthur settled in with a content sigh as he stomach gave a happy murmur. He hadn’t eaten that morning and he was more than pleased to finally be full. 

Nathan’s voice was low and soothing and it wasn’t long before Arthur found himself dozing off. 

“Sorry.. you were saying?” Arthur muttered, shaking his head and sitting up further in his seat.

“Arthur, go to sleep. You’re not going to offend me by taking a nap.” Nathan chuckled as he stopped a passing attendant and asked for a blanket. 

Arthur started to protest as Nathan draped the blue blanket over him but telling the other man that he didn’t want to sleep so he could spend more time with him seemed a little on the creepy side. So Arthur reclined his seat and curled on his side. 

Nathan grinned at him and dug a laptop out of his bag, turning it on as Arthur’s eyes started to drift closed. 

-^-^-^-^-^-

“Ok so you’re sure I can sell this thing quick? It wasn’t easy to get my hands on and let me tell you, it’s caused a fair amount of heat to come down on me, mate.” 

Arthur slowly drifted up from sleep to the sound of Nathan’s voice on the in-flight phone.

“I’m not even sure what this thing is but I’d really like to get it off my hands.”

Arthur huffed out a breath and pulled the blanket over his head, attempting to block out more light and he heard Nathan quickly end his conversation. 

“Are you coming around pet?” There was a smile in the englishman’s voice and it sounded like he was leaning closer. 

Suddenly there was a warm palm resting on his knee, fingers just brushing the skin bared there. That got Arthur’s attention and he poked an eye out of the blanket with a raised eyebrow. 

“The attendants have turned down the lights and seem to have retreated for a break..” Nathan trailed off, his fingers slowly brushing over his knee.

“Oh well… that’s nice?” Arthur whispered awkwardly, not completely shocked at the turn of events but knocked off kilter all the same. 

Nathan just chuckled and leaned in closer, pulling the blanket down a little so that he could see Arthur’s face. 

“What do you say to a little tension relief?” Nathan asked, his voice sounding rough and his breath ghosting over Arthur’s cheek. 

“Tension?” Arthur asked sleepily.

“You are so cute when you are all muddled with sleep. What I’m proposing is just acting on this” he gestured between the two of them, “thing we have here.”

When Arthur furrowed his brow Nathan sighed exasperated.

“Don’t play coy.” He whispered leaning in close, his lips just shy of brushing Arthur’s. 

Heat spread across Arthur’s cheeks and he felt glued to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the other man’s. His breath caught when Nathan gave him a wicked grin and brushed his lips against Arthur’s in a whisper of a kiss. 

Arthur gasped and Nathan took full advantage, leaning in to plunder his mouth, running his tongue across Arthur’s bottom lip before dipping inside. The fingers resting on his knee began to gently squeeze the exposed skin causing goosebumps to break out all over him. When Nathan pulled away Arthur unconsciously tried to follow his lips before he was blocked by the arm rest. 

“What would you say to a little change of venue Pet?” Nathan whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur looked around at the other passengers, most were asleep, some reading, but all completely oblivious to what the two men were doing a few feet away. When he met Nathan’s eyes again there was a definite flicker of mischief in those gray-green depts. 

“What I’m talking about is that in a moment I’m going to get up and walk to that restroom right over there.” Arthur followed Nathan’s eyeline to the vacant lavatory at the front of the plane. “And in about 5 minutes you should calmly get up and follow me. I’ll leave the door unlocked so don’t take too long. If you want to back out that’s fine. No pressure. After the time is up if you decided not to come; I’ll come back and we’ll act like it never happened. It’s up to you. But I’m hoping I’ll see you soon.” 

Arthur sat in shock for a moment. He had to be still dreaming, Nathan surely had not just invited him into the mile high club. Nathan just winked at him, giving his knee a last gentle squeeze before causally standing and walking to the lavatory like nothing was amiss. 

Arthur glanced around the plane again before adjusting himself, realizing that he was half hard from just a kiss. He wasn’t really going to do this was he? He didn’t know this guy. Who knows what he’ll be walking into.

“You’ve been watching Red Eye too many times.” He told himself.

Two minutes pass and Arthur is still frozen in his seat. The taste of Nathan’s lips were still on his when he licked them. It was the most action he’s had in months. 

Three minutes. Arthur shifted in his chair nervously. He can’t possibly do this. Can he? 

Four minutes passed. Of course he can fucking do this. Arthur spat out a curse and threw his blanket to the side before moving as quietly as he could to the isle. No one looked up as he took a few steps towards the bathroom. 

“Do it Arthur. What the hell. You don’t want to die at the end of this and the last experience you had was an awkward one night stand from a college bar do you?” Arthur squared his shoulders and made his way up the aisle. 

He came to a stop in front of the sliding door, the sign reading “vacant”. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door it was pulled open and Nathan gave him a teasing, lopsided smile, before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him into the cubicle. The door was closed quickly behind him.

It was cramped inside but Arthur barely noticed as the lock was slid shut and he was pressed against the door. He moaned low in his throat as those plush lips were crushed against his, Nathan’s body a warm, firm, press against him. 

“Remember to keep quiet pet, wouldn’t want someone to hear us and get any ideas.” Nathan purred, turning his attention to the tender skin of Arthur’s jaw. 

“Oh shit.” Arthur cursed, his fingers tangling in Nathan’s hair. He hadn’t been this turned on this quickly in years. The ground under them seemed to pitch and they stumbled backwards,Nathan’s knees hitting the edge of the toilet, Arthur landing sprawled over Nathan’s lap. 

Nathan chuckled and grabbed Arthur’s ass in both hands, bringing their hips together. Arthur was blindingly hard and he could feel that Nathan was well on his way there. Their mouths clashed as Arthur ground himself against Nathan, causing the other man to curse and gasp against his lips. 

Nathan’s hands quickly found the button on his jeans and Arthur moved to suck a mark on his collarbone. 

“Tattoos?” Arthur asked as a line of black inked numbers appeared under the collar of Nathan’s shirt.

“That’s only the beginning Darling.” Nathan’s voice was husky and deep and it was driving Arthur crazy. 

“OH fuck I love tattoos.” He whispered biting along the numbers as Nathan slipped his hand inside Arthur’s jeans, dragging firm pressure along his length. 

Arthur bucked his hips, trapping Nathan’s hand between them as he ground himself against those rough fingers, going from almost too much friction to slick as he started to leak precum. 

“That’s it Darling.” Nathan whispered, catching Arthur’s lips again to muffle the tiny cries escaping his mouth. His other hand moved back to Arthur’s ass, squeezing hard enough that there will probably be a morse code of bruises the next day. 

Arthur gasped into Nathan’s mouth when Nathan lifted his hips to meet Arthur’s rhythm. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” Nathan asked against his lips. 

Arthur could only nod, Nathan’s lips spreading into a grin against his. “Come on then..” He urged. 

Arthur couldn’t stop the moan building in his throat. He was so close he could taste it, his whole body was shaking with it. And then the bottom dropped out, or at least that’s what it felt like to Arthur. He realised it wasn’t the beginning of a earth shaking orgasm when he was tossed roughly against Nathan. 

Nathan stilled his hips and they both held their breath. They sat there motionless for a couple of seconds before there was a violent rumble all around them, the whole plane was shivering. 

“Shit.” Arthur gasped, planting an hand on the wall behind them to prevent his face from smashing into it, his body frozen in between the needs to come and protect his face.

“Attention passengers: We seem to be experiencing a little turbulence, please return to your seats with your seatbelts on.” 

Arthur groaned in frustration when the calm voice of one the flight attendants filtered through the door. 

Nathan sighed and took a deep breath taking a moment to collect himself. “We have to put this on hold I’m afraid, they are going to be checking seats soon,” he muttered, brushing his lips against Arthur pulse. 

“Of fuck that’s not helping.” Arthur spat as Nathan helped him to his feet and fixed his jeans for him. “You go ahead. I need a minute.” 

“Right.” Nathan said, sounding as disappointed as Arthur felt and with one last heated kiss he checked himself in the mirror before exiting the lavatory. 

Arthur took a shaky breath, pulling his shirt down to help hide the erection he was still sporting. Apparently the possibility of falling out of the sky couldn’t kill this hard on.

He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes; his hair was a mess, his face flushed, and his lips were red and swollen. He splashed some water on his face, hoping it’d help. The plane shook again and he quickly moved out the door, holding onto the sides of the chairs as he swayed, trying to keep his balance. 

Everyone was awake now but no one looked up at him while he made his way quickly to his seat, nearly falling on Nathan again as he crossed the seat. 

“Careful there.” He muttered assisting Arthur into his seat. 

By now Arthur was starting to get scared, his hands trembled as he tried to buckle his belt. On the third attempt Nathan had to help him but he got it buckled. 

Ok so maybe he really doesn’t like heights. Or flying. Or falling out of the sky.

“Afraid of a little turbulence are you?” Nathan teased, looking as cool as a cucumber. Arthur could imagine how green he looked as he closed his eyes and gripped the armrest with white knuckles.

“Yeah a little.” Arthur admitted, biting back a yelp when it felt like the plane was falling out from under him.

Nathan just laughed, patting him on the arm. “We’re going to be fine, we just hit a rough air stream. It happens sometimes when you’re this far out over the ocean. Well be out of it soon enough.” 

Arthur hoped he was right. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. He jumped when he felt a warm hand drift over his and grip it tightly. They sat silently holding hands as the plane shuddered and dropped.

They wouldn’t speak of it later.


	3. Chapter 3

“Attention passengers: the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, you are now free to move about the cabin.” 

“Finally.” Arthur sighed, all of the tension bleeding out of his body, he slumped in his seat and tried to rub away the headache that had formed over the last 45 minutes. 

Nathan waved the first attendant to come by over and asked for two waters and some aspirin. Arthur muttered a thanks as he leaned his head back against his chair. 

“See? All in one piece.” Nathan said cheerfully, passing a water and the tiny cup of aspirin to Arthur who took them gratefully. 

“I think I left my chicken alfredo a few miles back.” Arthur joked, slipping his seatbelt off and stretching. 

Nathan rolled his head to the side and gave Arthur a wink. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No I’m fine.” 

“No I think you’re a little bit cold.” Nathan commented casually while he reached over him for his bunched up blanket. “Let’s just cover you up shall we?” 

Arthur watched warily as Nathan draped the blanket over him, adjusting it here and there. 

“Trust me. You’re cold.” Nathan whispered, pulling the blanket over the armrest and slipping his arm under. He let out a gasp when he felt a warm palm graze up his thigh, moving to cup him between the legs, his cock twitched with renewed interest. 

“Nathan… there are people awake everywhere..” Arthur hissed reaching down to grab Nathan’s wrist.

“And no one will know any different as long as you stay quiet.” Nathan whispered against his ear, his hand moving to undo Arthur’s fly. 

He could have stopped him, but he let Nathan’s hand slip free from his grasp and ease it’s way under his boxer briefs. Nathan drew his half hard length from his pants and Arthur bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan that was trying to come out. His breath hitched when Nathan removed his hand and brought it up to Arthur’s face. 

“Now get it good and wet my Pet,” he whispered, his eyes gleaming as Arthur licked his palm slowly. Nathan made a rumbling noise as he watched him closely. After a few slow glides of his tongue, the hand moved back beneath the blanket and Arthur tossed his head back when those slick, warm fingers wrapped around him. 

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.” Arthur muttered, fighting the urge to thrust up into that hand as it started stroking ever so slowly.

Nathan shushed him and turned to casually watch the small TV in the back of the chair in front of him like he wasn’t jacking him off under the blanket.

“How the fuck can he look so calm?” Arthur wondered clenching his jaw as Nathan’s fingers began to twist over his glans. All the pent up frustration from earlier was coming back in full force and his cock twitched in the other man’s grip. 

He could feel his cheeks flushing as he started to pant, he closed his eyes and concentrated on not making any noise. 

“Is everything alright sir?” a quiet voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he tried to back away into the corner of the seat when the flight attendant leaned over to get a closer look at him. 

“He’s ok love. The turbulence left him feeling a little green around the gills is all.” Nathan spoke smoothly, his hand never stopping. 

“Oh poor thing. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Another bottle of water would set him right I think.” Nathan said sweetly laying the charm on thick.

She nodded and gave Arthur a sympathetic smile before walking away. 

Arthur moaned and tried to bury his face in the blanket but Nathan stopped him. “None of that now. You only have a few more minutes before she comes back. We wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea now would we?” Nathan whispered leaning across the armrest and covering Arthur’s lips with his. 

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. His hips gave an involuntary snap as he came, biting Nathan’s bottom lip as he spilled over the other man’s hand, his cries muffled by Nathan’s mouth. His head was swimming as he pulled away, resting his burning cheek against the cool plastic wall just as he heard the attendant return. He shut his eyes and didn’t move for several minutes, not even twitching when Nathan cleaned his hand on the blanket and tucked him back in his jeans.

“That was lovely Arthur.” Nathan grinned at him when he opened his eyes. 

Arthur bit his lip when he watched Nathan adjust the sizable erection in those tight fitting pants. “Are you going to take care of that?” Arthur asked raising a brow.

“Oh Arthur, to be young and impatient. I can wait for a more opportune time if things go my way.” 

“You’re not that much older than me; and what way would that be, exactly?” Arthur asked giving Nathan a sideways glance. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we?”

-^-^-^-^-^-

Arthur was surprised at how quickly the next few hours flew by. After he had recovered from the entirely too public hand job and had another short nap, they continued to talk and take turns sharing safe but interesting information about each other. Apparently Nathan was from old money, was a college graduate, and had recently gone into the arts trade, thus explaining his trip. 

Arthur gave a glossed over history, leaving out the parts about an abusive controlling father, choosing instead to gush about his sister and how wonderful she is. He explained that Audrey was 5 years his junior, that she had the wit and talent to go far in the world, and that he was very protective of her at an early age, chasing off more than one bully that made the mistake of picking on her. 

Arthur was started thinking of how much he was dreading the impending end of their flight, knowing that when they parted ways they would most likely never see each other again. It was odd but he was really starting to enjoy Nathan’s company for more than mind blowing orgasms. 

“So when we get to Ishigaki I’d really like to see you again.” Nathan said out of the blue. They had fallen into a comfortable silent for about an hour and Arthur was starting to drift off again.

“I’m not sure I’ll have time..” Arthur hedged, shifting in his seat.

“Well just in case you do,” Nathan pulled out a pen and scribbled his number on a airline napkin. “Take this and call me any time. I’ll make time for you if I have to.” 

Arthur thanked him, swearing to himself that he wasn’t blushing, and shoved the napkin in his pocket. When they started their final descent Arthur tried to push away the pang in his chest. 

-^-^-^-^-^-

When the plane touched down in Tokyo it was pitch black outside. According to the overhead speakers it was 8:15 pm. He was tired even though he had napped several times on the plane. Nathan seemed unusually quiet as they taxied to the gate but flashed Arthur a adorable grin when they were cleared to leave.

“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you around then?” He asked standing and throwing his carry on bag over his shoulder and lifting a silver briefcase from it’s hiding spot under his chair.

“Um yeah sure. I’ll see what I can do.” Arthur muttered trying not to look the other man in the eye as he gathered his things.

“It was really nice meeting you. If I have the time we should have tea while you are in Ishigaki at the very least.” 

“That sounds really nice actually. It was nice meeting you too. I’m not sure I’ll have the time but if I do… I’ll call you.” Arthur said giving his pocket a pat. 

“Well then…” Nathan trailed off before giving him a wistful grin. “Goodbye, though I hope not for the last time.” 

Arthur nodded and offered his hand giving the other man’s a firm shake before Nathan gave him a salute and headed to the gate. 

Arthur felt a sudden wave of loss as he watched the man’s broad back disappear through the door. Taking a deep breath Arthur squared his shoulders and pushed the confusing feeling of what could have been if things were different down and exited the plane a few minutes later.


	4. chapter 4

Arthur was numb and glazed over while he waited for his bag to come around the carousel. He kept telling himself ‘this is how it needs to be.’ When his luggage came by he grabbed it with a heavy sigh, pulling up the handle and making his way through the crowded airport. 

While in line to get a cab called an all too familiar voice filter through the din around him. 

“Look mate; I just need a room for the night somewhere close. No I don’t care where. My flight was changed and I’m stuck here until 10 pm tomorrow and I’d really like to sleep somewhere that doesn’t have connected seating.” 

Arthur glanced over to see Nathan looking rumpled and tired a few counters away. With a chuckle he grabbed the money he had exchanged and shook his head. Fate really didn’t want him to get away from this guy. 

He knew this was a bad idea, a horrible idea in fact, but he couldn’t make himself care right then. He was tired. Tired of fighting: he just wanted one night, just one, where he could forget everything. He would bet money that Nathan could help him with that.

Arthur quietly came up behind Nathan, who was resting his head in his hands as he waited on the representative behind the counter, and cleared his throat.

“So I hear you’re looking for a room?” 

Nathan looked over his shoulder and a killer smile spread across his lips. “Arthur, didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon. Not to say I’m not pleased.”

Arthur felt his lips twitch into a dimpled grin. “So… what are you doing? I figured you’d be gone by now.”

“Well my flight got changed on short notice. I was supposed to be leaving to Ishigaki tonight and therefore didn’t require a room, but seeing as I will now be here until tomorrow night I’m sorely lacking in accommodations and my japanese is abysmal..” 

“Um this might be a little forward but.. I have a room at the Hilton. My flight isn’t until 7pm tomorrow… if you want…” Arthur cursed himself inwardly at his awkwardness, “we could share?”

“Oh Darling, you are truely an angel on earth. But I couldn’t possibly impose on you like that.” 

Arthur repeated to himself that this was a spectacularly bad idea, but he was getting hard at just the thought of having the man alone in a room. “No it’s nothing, can’t leave you here at the terminal all night…” 

“If you insist. “Nathan drawled turning away from the counter, leaving the guy standing there looking confused, and leaned into Arthur’s space. “Oh the things I want to do to you Pet, once I get you behind closed doors..” He whispered, licking Arthur’s bottom lip. Any other person it would have seemed lecherous and gross but on Nathan? It just turned him on. 

“I have a cab coming…” Arthur began, finding his throat dry, he cleared it feeling heat trickling into his cheeks.

“After you.” Nathan purred when Arthur started walking, following him out the sliding doors heading towards the cabstand. 

They couldn’t get their bags in the trunk of the car fast enough, Nathan’s hand drifted across his ass, or Arthur found himself leaning close enough to smell what remained of Nathan’s cologne. 

The cab driver looked at them funny but didn’t say anything as they piled into the back seat, Arthur gave him the address in broken japanese before yanking Nathan over by the collar and crashing their lips together. 

Nathan let out a low moan as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing them together and crushing Arthur against the car door. It took a minute before he realized the cabbie was scolding them so Arthur reached in his pocket and tossed a handful of Yen over the seat, which seemed to buy the man’s silence. 

“I do fear we are angering the locals…” Nathan breathed against his lips. 

“I don’t give a fuck, the hotel is 10 minutes away and he just got the best tip he’s had all night.” Arthur bit into Nathan’s bottom lip drawing another trembling moan out of the other man.

A few moments later the car jolted to a halt, nearly throwing Nathan into the front seats, the cabby spat something at them that sounded angry, and they took it as their cue to get out. Arthur threw some more bills at the driver and they pulled their bags out before rushing towards the front desk. 

Arthur knew they had to look ridiculous, lips kiss swollen and both of their hair mussed but he really couldn’t make himself care. He dropped his bag at the counter and was thankful when he was greeted by a sweet english speaking lady. 

“I’ll be right back Pet. Don’t wander off without me.” 

Arthur nodded as Nathan headed over to the small complimentary shop as he finished checking in, getting two keys just incase. 

He had no idea what he was doing. This was more than a simple bar hook up, but he really enjoyed Nathan’s company and the thoughts of what was probably going to happen in Ishigaki made him feel reckless. So why not? Why not let this almost complete stranger have his way with him? When Nathan returned, pocketing a small bag, he silently handed him a keycard and they headed to the elevators. 

The tension between them was vibrating as they waited for the car to descend. Their eyes met and Nathan’s fingers ghosted over his where they were clinging to his suitcase, his eyes dark, pupils blown. 

When the doors open they both started a little before rushing in and closing the doors before anyone could think about joining them. Not that there was anyone waiting.

Arthur hit the 7th floor button before pulling Nathan in for another lingering kiss. He wanted badly to press his body against the other man’s but the glowing red light of a camera caught his attention, dashing his plans. Getting thrown out before getting his way (and maybe a good night's sleep) didn’t sound like a good plan.

When they reached their floor, they tumbled out of the lift, Arthur stumbled a bit when his legs refused to do his bidding. Nathan shifted his briefcase and carry on to help Arthur with his bags when they reached Room 704. Arthur took two tries to get the card in the lock right, his hands unusually clumsy.

Finally the lock beeped and let them in. Before Arthur could even turn on the lights, the door was slammed closed, bags were tossed away, and he was pressed against the cool wall. The only light came from the city outside, filtering through the open curtains.

“Finally I have you all to myself.” Nathan rumbled, his lips brushing against the tender spot behind his ear, Arthur shivered, gripping the other man’s shirt.

Arthur huffed out a breath and wrapped his leg around the other man’s hips. When he pressed in he could feel the heavy heat of Nathan’s erection pressing against his own. They both hissed when Nathan rolled their hips together. 

“I believe you are overdressed…” Arthur muttered,his voice growing raspier as he pulled at the buttons on Nathan’s shirt. 

“Mmm so how do you want to play this Darling?” Nathan asked, pulling his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it away, it landed somewhere on the dark floor. 

Arthur was stunned for a moment,staring at the tattoos scrolling across Nathan’s chest and arms, god he loved tattoos. Is that another one on his hip? It took a minute for what the other man had said to sink in, Arthur’s fingers drifting over bold letters. No one had really asked him what he wanted before, most people always assumed he was a top and never asked differently, even with his lean frame.

He waffled for a moment trying to make a decision. “I uh… I didn’t bring..” He trailed off as Nathan pulled Arthur’s shirt over his head, dropping it to join his own somewhere on the floor. 

“I’ve got us covered.” Nathan gave him a lecherous smile as he held up a small bag from the gift shop with condoms and packets of lube inside.

“That awful presumptuous of you isn’t it?” Arthur teased, reaching down to grip the firm globes of Nathan’s ass, feeling the flex of those strong muscles under his fingers.

“Better safe than sorry. But stop avoiding the question; tell me what you want.” Nathan whispered, bringing his forehead to rest against Arthur’s. In the low light his eyes looked like deep glassy gray oceans. 

Arthur bit his lip thinking for a second. Every time he’d picked someone up in a bar they always wanted to be fucked by him; he hadn’t bottomed in a long time, and the thought of being bent in half and thoroughly fucked by Nathan, with his broad shoulders and thick waist made his cock twitch and fill further. 

He guessed his decision was made. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He grit out, pulling the other man harder against him, pressing his insistent erection against Nathan’s hip.

“That is an marvelous idea. I’ll tell you a secret poppet, I’ve wanted to be inside you from the moment I saw you. That tight little arse of yours was just begging to be split open.” Nathan purred, grabbing the back of Arthur’s thighs and easily lifting him off his feet. Arthur reflexively wrapped his legs around that broad waist as he was carried towards the bed, his arms wound around the other man’s neck, fingers buried in soft hair.

Arthur yelped out embarrassingly as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, rebounding with a little bounce. Nathan chuckled at him and went to work ridding Arthur of his jeans and underwear, tossing his shoes and socks aside.

He stretched out across the bed, reaching down to stroke himself slowly as he watched Nathan. The other man kick off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed, dropping the packets of lube and condoms on the simple burgundy comforter next to Arthur’s head. 

“Well aren’t you a sight.” Nathan rumbled deep in his chest. As Nathan slid his body against him, the hair on his chest scratching against Arthur was enough to make him gasp and tremble. With a low moan he pulled Nathan up by the back of his neck, wrapping his legs back around him and grinding shamelessly against the fabric of Nathan’s expensive pants, sucking Nathan’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth.

Nathan gave his thighs a squeeze and he sat back on his knees, brushing his fingers along the fine hair on Arthur’s thighs while he slowly let them fall open, giving the other man a clear view of his throbbing dick and tight sack.

Without a word Nathan wrapped those amazing lips around his length and sucked him down in one smooth motion, causing Arthur to cry out and arch his back off the bed in an effort not to cram himself down the other man’s throat.

“Shit, Nathan..” Arthur gasped, trying to get himself under control. He was determined not to pop his top too quickly, though Nathan’s awe inspiring technique was making it difficult to say the least.

Arthur shivered when Nathan’s tongue slid over his glans, those lips teasing the smooth head with gentle suction. When Arthur tossed his head to the side, bottom lip firmly bitten between his teeth, he saw the packets sitting there and threw one at Nathan’s head, a chuckle rumbled through the other man sending a delightful vibration through Arthur’s dick. 

Nathan lips left him with a pop, and Arthur whined at the loss of the slick heat but watched with wide pupils while the other man tore open the package with his teeth and spread lube over his fingers.  
When those cool fingers circled against his hole Arthur hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. It really had been far too long since he’d done this, his own slim fingers a poor substitute for Nathan’s blunt thick ones as they slowly pushed inside. 

“Mmm you’re tight, been a while huh?” Nathan teased, twisting his fingers until Arthur’s dick twitched against his stomach.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Arthur spat grinding his hips down on those fingers. 

“Bossy.. I like it.” 

Arthur could slap that grin off his face but he knew that it would lower his chances of getting the man inside him as quick as possible. Instead he wormed his foot into the other man’s lap, pressing against the impressive bulge.

Nathan shivered, thrusting against his foot. Arthur had to squeeze the base of his cock when, in retaliation, the other man twisted and curled his fingers, causing them to brush against his prostate. 

“I’m not going to last if you keep that up.” Arthur warned, his whole body trembling as Nathan continued to press and stroke against that sensitive bundle of nerves. When Nathan showed no sign of stopping, Arthur pulled the other man’s hand away, twisting his arm until he had Nathan right where he wanted him: spread on his back looking sinfully casual, as though he wasn’t rock hard pressing against Arthur’s bottom.

Arthur huffed out a put upon sigh when he realized Nathan was still wearing those lovely black trousers. He quickly started working the clasp of the other man’s belt before diving into the zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down in one go. 

When Nathan’s erection was free, Arthur quickly wrapped his fingers around it, pulling the foreskin gently over his glans. With a pleased hum Arthur ran his tongue under the taut skin, this wasn’t his first uncut dick but it was by far the best. The weight of it was heavy against his palms and he could feel Nathan’s racing heartbeat through the delicate skin.

“Arthur, Darling, as much as I’d love to feel you sucking me off all night, I’m afraid there isn’t time for that right now. I’ve been wanting you all day..” Nathan ground out, his hips involuntarily rolling up into Arthur's hands.

Arthur crawled up to straddle Nathan’s thighs, feeling them twitch and tense under him. When he held out his hand, Nathan already knew what he wanted, passing him a condom and another pack of lube. Ripping the condom open with, Arthur quickly rolled it over Nathan’s thick length with shaky fingers.

Nathan rested his head on his hands, watching with twinkling eyes as the packet of lube was torn open and drizzled over him. Arthur gave him a final firm squeeze as he spread the slippery gel, then he moved over him, lining himself up and slowly sinking down onto Nathan’s prick. 

Nathan let out a pained noise, his hands coming to Arthur’s hips to help steady him as he worked through the burning stretch, letting out a hissing breath when he finally bottomed out. 

For a moment Arthur just breathed, letting his body adjust to the intrusion before slowly rocking his hips while clenching around Nathan, the thickness of the other man’s cock forcing him open. 

There was a string of what Arthur assumed were curses coming from the other man that sounded like it might German as he flexed his hips and lifted himself up, almost letting Nathan slip out of him before slamming his hips back down. When he did it again, Nathan moaned, planting his feet against the mattress, the hands on his hips quickly helped him setting a brutal pace, the sound of their moans mixing with the wet sounds of the bodies meeting. Arthur was never this rough with anyone but this is what he needed, to be fucked so hard that he couldn’t even see straight.

Arthur’s skin became slick with sweat and Nathan started meeting each of his thrusts with his own, it wasn’t pretty, but it was fucking amazing. 

Arthur leaned down, crashing their lips together in a messy mix of tongue and teeth and the angle had Nathan’s cock grinding against his prostate with each thrust. His rhythm faltered when he felt a sweat slick hand wrap around his leaking length, and after a few quick flicks of Nathan’s wrist Arthur’s back bowed like he was touched with a live wire, his body clenching down on Nathan as he spilled over the other man’s hand and stomach. Pained noises ripped from his lips echoed through the dim room as he shuttered and ground himself down on the other man wringing as much pleasure out of himself as he could.

The world was gray for a few seconds before he felt himself being rolled carefully over onto his back. When his vision cleared Nathan was there, holding his thighs against his chest, his large hands wrapped around each leg, thrusting into him in earnest. Low moans tumbled from his lips when Arthur squeezed around him, encouraging him to his end. 

Nathan gasped out a broken cry as his hips stuttered, slamming himself as far into Arthur as he could go. Arthur felt the sharp twitch inside him as the other man came, his fingers bruisingly tight on his thighs.

Nathan nearly collapsed on top of him before slipping to the side. He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of Arthur and tossing the tied condom in the general direction of the where he hoped trash can was. 

Arthur was still in a haze as he was gathered into the other man’s arms and moved up onto the pillows before blankets were tucked around him. He was drifting off when he felt Nathan’s weight dip the bed next to him, his body so loose that he rolled towards the other man.

“That was quite spectacular Darling.” Nathan whispered, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear causing another shiver. 

“Understatement of the year.” Arthur muttered, letting the other man arange him to his liking. Arthur never really liked being the little spoon but he was too tired fight it, he didn’t want to think, he wanted to stay here forever and not have to face the outside world ever again.

He knew he was being childish, but he was jetlagged, fucked out, and wrapped in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of the other man’s breathing and let sleep take him.

He’d worry about the consequences tomorrow.


	5. chapter 5

Arthur snuggled back into the warm wrapped around him. It took him a few moments to realize that it was another person draped over him and for a second he couldn’t remember where he was. 

This wasn’t his bed; far too big. After blinking his sleep blurred eyes he glanced over to see Nathan’s face crushed into the pillow next to his and it all came back to him. He groaned low in his throat at the memory, arousal tickling at his nerves. 

Nathan hummed in his sleep, his fingers tracing over Arthur’s stomach which was not helping at all and Arthur tried to slip out from under his arm. Just when he thought he was free Nathan made a sleep muddled noise and pulled him back against him. 

Arthur sighed and flopped his head back on the pillow. According to the clock glowing red on the bedside table it was only 7am. He still had 12 hours until his flight left. He curled up on his side and tried to will away his morning erection and fall back to sleep. 

45 mins later Arthur gave up hope of getting back to sleep. His brain wouldn’t shut down again like it had last night and the feeling of a very naked, very warm Nathan next to him was distracting. 

Nervous energy throbbed under his skin. What was he thinking bring this guy back with him? He glanced back at Nathan’s sleeping face and a helpless lump settled in his stomach. 

He had to get out of there. He can’t let himself stay here and get even more attached to this stranger than he already was. Last night was a moment of weakness. Now it was time to buckle down and deal with his shit; no more letting himself live in a fantasy world. 

With a determined nod Arthur slowly extracted himself from the heavy arms wrapped around him and quietly slid off the bed. He tucked a pillow into Nathan’s arms hoping it will help him stay asleep and not notice his absence little while longer. 

Arthur cursed under his breath as he tiptoed around the room trying to find his clothes that were scattered everywhere. He didn’t dare turn on any lights, so he had to work with the thin strips of light filtering from under the curtains.

In the end he wasn’t able to find his boxer briefs and had to dig a new pair out of his suitcase before shoving all his dirty clothes in the bag and redressing in gray sweats and black t-shirt.  
He looked again at the man in the bed and soaked in a final view.

Nathan really was a handsome man and he looked so good wrapped in the threadbare sheets. Arthur really wanted to crawl back in the bed and just tell the world to fuck off. But that wasn’t an option anymore. 

With a deep breath, Arthur grabbed his suitcase and left the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could. When he made it downstairs he went to the desk and requested a late checkout, might as well let Nathan use the room for as long as he needs, and settled the account. He gave the receptionist a sad smile when she handed him the receipt. If she knew he was in turmoil, she didn’t show it. 

Arthur stopped in at the gift shop and bought an overpriced pack of cigarettes and smoked two while he waited for a taxi to pick him up. 

Thankfully it wasn’t the same cabbie from the night before. He didn’t know if he could recognize the man after the fleeting glances, but he would die of embarrassment if he ever ran across him again. 

It took Arthur more than an hour to get checked in and through security, by then he was starving and still running on autopilot. He settled himself at the nearest coffee shop and picked at a cranberry muffin.

He struggled with leaving Nathan behind but he kept telling himself it was for the best. 

What could have come out of it anyways? It was easier on the both of them this way, Arthur tried to convince himself. He still felt like he had just done the worlds shittiest walk of shame.  
Maybe he should have left a note? Woke the man up to say goodbye?

No..no. neither of those were a good idea. That would just give him the chance to talk him into another round and it was just better to nip it in the butt now. Less pain later. 

After downing his coffee and tossing half of his muffin away, Arthur found an out of the way place to wait for his flight, hoping that if Nathan decided to follow him he wouldn’t be able to easily find him. There he sat for hours, watching people pass with smiles and hope in their eyes, he was just numb. 

He had almost drifted off to sleep out of boredom when he heard his flight being called to board. His limbs felt heavy as he stood, dragging his carryon over his shoulder.

Just when his gate was in site an all too familiar voice caught his attention and his breath froze in his chest. For a moment he thought he has been caught, so he quickly ducked behind a pillar and dared a peek around the corner.

There was Nathan, his back was turned and he was snapping at someone on the phone. Arthur, realizing he hadn’t been seen, scurried to get into the boarding line before he turned around but found himself glancing over his shoulder as the attendant scanned his boarding pass and saw Nathan’s eyes scanning the crowd as if he was looking for him.

He looked tired, maybe even a little hurt, it made Arthur feel even worse. With a deep breath Arthur turned his back on Nathan and walked to the hallway to board his flight. The image of Nathan’s hopeful eyes scanning, looking for him, burned into his brain as the plane taxied. 

-^-^-^-^-^-

Arthur felt his heart hit the floor when he pulled the file from the manilla folder. How could he be so stupid? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Nathan leaning over a craps table. After what seemed like forever Arthur pried his eyes open and started to read.

The name on the paper was “Eames” only “Eames”. He was a complete liar and according to the rap sheet he was a prolific thief. Arthur was amazed with the amount of information that was given to him, whereabouts right up to the day before. 

Something about this whole thing felt even more wrong that it had before and wreaked of a set up. 

After pacing and wrestling with his demons Arthur gave in and dug the crumpled napkin out of his suitcase. He didn’t know what he was doing but something inside if him screamed for him to call this Eames. His gut told him that somehow they could take care of this if they worked together and maybe come out of it alive. 

Could Arthur really trust him? After everything? 

Arthur took a deep breath and picked up his phone, punching the number in before he could change his mind. 

The line picked up after the first ring. “Before you say anything. I know who you are and someone wants you dead.”

The voice he remember being lilt and playful was gone. The voice he heard now was all business. “What do you plan to do about it?” 

“Get both of us out of this alive. Meet me in an hour, make sure you are not followed.” Arthur instructed Eame to meet him on the beach, far enough away from the hotel to be masked in the darkness.

“And why should I trust you not to kill me on site?” 

“Because if I wanted to kill you I would have asked you on a date.” Arthur felt a pang as the words passed his lips. 

Eames chuckled softly. “The two are not mutually exclusive. One hour. I’ll be there.” 

Arthur grinned as excitement blossomed in his chest. This was going to work. He could feel it. The plan was already coming together in his head.


End file.
